Super Spirit Bomb
& & & |class=Energy Sphere |similar='Large Spirit Bomb Revenge Death Ball Final Universal Spirit Bomb' }} Daizenshuu 7, 1996 is a larger and more powerful version of the Spirit Bomb used by Goku. Overview Unlike the normal Spirit Bomb that absorbs power from the surroundings and environment, this is directly powered by the energy of the living beings and Goku needs them to raise their hands to accumulate their energy. It was first used with the energy of the newly revived planet Earth, Other World, New Namek, and the rest of the surviving planets of the sector, to be used as a final attack to defeat Kid Buu on the Sacred World of the Kai. Usage After Goku's Super Saiyan 3 power diminishes because of his exhaustion from the intense fight with Kid Buu, Vegeta orchestrates a plan to create a Spirit Bomb strong enough to destroy Kid Buu. The plan is to restore the then destroyed Earth and to resurrect everyone on the planet, so that every person can give their energy to the Spirit Bomb. The Dragon Team hear Goku's and Vegeta's voices and give their energy to the Spirit Bomb. However, the people of Earth are less willing to cooperate, due to their doubts about the voices except for old allies. Mr. Satan finally steps in to convince the people to give their energy to Goku so he can destroy Kid Buu. With Mr. Satan's encouragement and thinking he's the one fighting Buu, all of the people of Earth give their energy to the Spirit Bomb, making the Super Spirit Bomb. With the Super Spirit Bomb finally complete, Goku launches the attack at Kid Buu. However, Kid Buu is strong enough to stop the attack and push it back at Goku being too exhausted to stop it. Dende then uses Porunga's last wish to restore Goku's strength back to normal. With his strength back, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and pushes the Super Spirit Bomb back at Kid Buu. After several moments reflecting over the events that led to this moment and wishing he would come back as a better person so they can fight again, Goku destroys Kid Buu once and for all. Other Dragon Ball Stories In the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga, during Note and Forte's battle against Naturon Shenron-possessed Nico, Super Saiyan 3 Note and Super Saiyan Goku use a Super Spirit Bomb in order to defeat Nico and force Naturon Shenron to reveal himself. Variations *'Tandem Super Spirit Bomb' - A more powerful team attack variation of the Super Spirit Bomb used by Goku and the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. During the final struggle with Villainous Mode Kid Buu, as Kid Buu is pushing back the Super Spirit Bomb Goku created from the energy of the revived people of Earth, Z-Fighters, the Namekians, and citizens of Other World, the Future Warrior appears to lend a hand and adds some of their power to it as well before working in tandem with Goku to giving this more powerful Super Spirit Bomb one final push that ends up destroying Dark Kid Buu completely. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Akina and Goku perform this technique by combining the two Spirit Bombs they created. *'Universe 7's Spirit Bomb' - A powerful version of the Spirit Bomb, used by Goku in the Tournament of Power. It is a Super Spirit Bomb powered by every member of Team Universe 7 (except Vegeta), to be used as a final attack against Jiren. It is used in the same fashion as the Super Spirit Bomb. However, Goku transformed into Super Saiyan Blue to push the Spirit Bomb back. Video Game Appearances Goku uses the Super Spirit Bomb in Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension to end his meteor attack. He uses it as part of the story of Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury where the player has to push it at Kid Buu after it is formed, and in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. He also uses the attack in Super Dragon Ball Z and several other fighting games. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and the ''Raging Blast'' series, when Goku uses this attack and it successfully hits the opponent, he transforms into a Super Saiyan, says "I hope you come back someday. See you later!", and blows up the Super Spirit Bomb (whereas the anime has Goku pushing the Spirit Bomb before recovering his power). In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, it appears as a Team Super Attack, inflicting great damage, depending on the Dragon Power of the foe the player is facing (if the damage is set to Extra-Heavy in the options menu, the attack can result in a one-hit knockout). Also, in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, instead of pushing the Super Spirit Bomb, he launches a one-handed wave attack (similar to the Angry Kamehameha). In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, if two players were to use the move, it would show a big blast of blinding light; the attack can only be used by equipping the item "Everyone's Spirit", which turns the small Spirit Bomb into this one. The move cannot be blocked, and so the only way is to use an Afterimage Technique or just avoid it. It is harder to avoid it because of its enormous size. When it hits, Goku turns into Super Saiyan and says to the foe that he is tough, then he says "See ya" and thrusts his arm forward, making the bomb explode, dealing lots of damage. It is somewhat homing, but will home in for a short distance. Goku can use this Spirit Bomb in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, where he can turn into a Super Saiyan 2 or a Super Saiyan 3 while using it to make it stronger. He uses an ultimate Spirit Bomb in one of the game's two possible finales; it is made from energy of the people of Earth, Heaven, Hell, and other planets in order to defeat Future Kid Buu. The Super Spirit Bomb can also be used in the Shonen Jump crossover games Battle Stadium D.O.N. and J-Stars Victory Vs. In J-Stars Victory Vs, it is Goku's Ultimate Attack. It appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse as one of Goku's Ultimate Skills. Can be used by Goku, Super Saiyan God Goku, and GT Goku. The Future Warrior can obtain this skill as a reward in DLC Parallel Quest Event: "Small But Strong!" which is part of the GT Pack 1 DLC. Also in the DLC there is a GT Goku Z-Soul called Citizens of the Universe, lend me your energy! which greatly increases the power of the Super Spirit Bomb and prevents the user from taking damage while the Super Spirit Bomb is being preformed, which is a reference to Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it returns as one of Goku's Ultimate Skills and can be used by Cell (Full Power) and it can be added to Cell (Perfect)'s custom skillset. It can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a random reward in Expert Mission 16: "In the Realm of the Gods: Vegeta" which is likely a reference to Vegeta being the one who came up with the plan to defeat Kid Buu with what would become the Super Spirit Bomb. During the main story, the Future Warrior and Vegeta buy time holding off Kid Buu•Supervillain for Goku to complete the Super Spirit Bomb with the assistance of Mr. Satan in getting the people of Earth to give their energy. Vegeta manage to get out of the way on his own and Goku is able to throw the Super Spirit Bomb and kills Kid Buu•Supervillain after turning into a Super Saiyan similar to the original history even wishing Buu comes back as a good person. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, it appears as Super Saiyan Goku's Dramatic Finish when Kid Buu is KO'd as the final opponent on the Planet of the Kais stage with a neutral heavy attack causing a reenactment of Kid Buu's death via Super Spirit Bomb to occur. During the Android 21 Arc, Goku resorts to using a Super Spirit Bomb to defeat Android 21 (Evil) with the soul linked Android 21 (Good) holding off her evil counterpart while Goku gathers the energy. Fearing she will one day lose control of her hunger Good 21 entrusts the human soul to Android 18 before grabbing her counterpart and holding her down so she can't escape the Super Spirit Bomb while ensuring she herself is also destroyed. Afterwards, Whis explains she made the right call as she was doomed to eventually lose control. However, Goku suggests she could comeback causing everyone to assume he intends to wish Good 21 back to life, though he reveals that would dishonor 21's sacrifice and instead plans to ask King Yemma she be reincarnated like Kid Buu was and it is suggested that the Supreme Kais and Beerus may also join Goku in making the request. Trivia *"Super Spirit Bomb" is the name of the Large Spirit Bomb in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen, and Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden. *In the English version of Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, King Kai refers to the Spirit Bomb Goku used against Turles as a "Super Spirit Bomb". Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks